


To walk on water

by AmosLee1023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coping, Depression, Guilt, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: Everything weighs me down, and I just want to walk.





	To walk on water

I once saw a girl walk on water. She stepped on from the land and walked and walked, until she was gone from my eye. Flowing, effortless, I couldn't from the anchor of emotions that forbid me myself, to cross the water.

One step and my foot would break straight through the waters, like I wore a lead boot, but I didn't. One foot is all I go dare I fall into the water and drown myself on this giant anchor of emotions that build and build until not only can I not cross the water, I cannot swim, either.

Guilt, it rides me like a growing child on my back, persisting for piggy back rides that get heavier and heavier. It forbids me to walk across the waters, and to see what wonders it holds on the other side.

And sorrow, like a cement block tied to my ankles, it weighs me down more, threatening to show me how far the darkness in the deepest ocean can go, until I can't hold my breath anymore.

  
And fear. It clings to me like rocks in my pockets, and to add together fear, and sadness, and guilt, it creates this giant heavy anchor that forbids me to walk on the water. Forbids me.

  
Who is that girl, how could she cross? How could she but not I? I know the weights of my emotions, I know them well. But, she must have something weighing her down too, right? Right?

I want to walk on water.


End file.
